


the beach

by komaedacake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedacake/pseuds/komaedacake
Summary: beach lol
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Nagito is going to the beach with Kokichi. "Hey lets make a sand castle"  
"Ok.."  
They take off their shirts and run into the water.  
"This is so much fun" Kokichi exclaims  
"Ya."  
Nagito scoops up some sand and hurls it at Kokichi  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" Kokichi screams  
"Sorry"  
Kokichi passes out and the water takes his body in with the tide and a blue whale eats it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> st ore

Kokichu goes to the store.  
"Damn i want some grapes wtf!"  
He goes to the produce section  
"Yo they got my favorite"  
He reaches out to grab the grapes.  
"Yes im so happ-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, the roof collapses and he dies


End file.
